profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Trypticon
Trypticon (トリプティコン, Toriputikon), is both the fictional character and the antagonist from the DC series. He is an unstoppable engine of destruction, enormous in both size and power. Utterly relentless, totally without mercy, steadfastly unwilling to stop his attack until all that is left of his target is their smoldering remains, he is programmed only to feel hate. That, however, is also Trypticon's downfall—for all he can do is hate. He loathes the Autobots to the extent that he would destroy an entire city just to get at one, but he also hates his fellow Decepticons, and that, in turn, means he is not emotionally committed to their cause, as he sees just as little value in them and what they stand for as he does in anything else. Consequently, though he has accepted what he sees as his fated role as the ultimate Decepticon weapon, the war seems pointless and boring to him. It is a prison... and deep down, as much as he refuses to acknowledge it, the most powerful hatred Trypticon feels is hate for himself, for allowing him to be trapped in it. A titan of a Decepticon, Trypticon casts a vast shadow across the battlefield whenever he appears. Though he once turned into Trypticon Station, a neutral scientific outpost, Trypticon's intelligence is only just enough to make him an effective warrior, even if it hardly seems needed with his vast array of weapons. He is equally formidable and is still a force to be reckoned with. "You cannot stop me, Autobots. I am... Trypticon. I am... your death" :—Trypticon, before he goes Godzilla on everyone. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Brad Garrett (English), Yutaka Shimaka (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Yang Wenyuan (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Tero Koponen (Finnish), Not Known (French), Engelbert Nordhausen (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Octavio Rojas (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Alternate Mode His alternate mode on Cybertron is a Cybertronian Space-station. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Yellow * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Trypticon_207.png|Trypticon's alternate mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Decepticons ** Megatronus Prime ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Blitzwing ** Lugnut ** Knock Out ** Soundwave *** Frenzy *** Rumble *** Laserbeak *** Buzzsaw *** Ravage ** Lockdown ** Dreadwing ** Shadow Striker ** Razorpaw ** Airachnid ** Overlord ** Seekers *** Starscream *** Thundercracker *** Skywarp *** Acid Storm *** Slipstream ** Insecticons *** Sharpshot *** Kickback *** Hardshell ** Bruticus *** Onslaught *** Brawl *** Vortex *** Swindle *** Blast Off ** Galvatronus *** Cyclonus *** Cyberwarp *** Skyjack *** Treadshock *** Riotgear ** Devastator *** Scrapper *** Mixmaster *** Scavenger *** Long Haul *** Bonecrusher *** Hook ** Predaking *** Razorclaw *** Tantrum *** Divebomb *** Headstrong *** Saberclaw ** Menasor *** Motormaster *** Breakdown *** Wildrider *** Dead End *** Drag Strip Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Drift ** Cliffjumper ** Bumblebee ** Strongarm ** Sideswipe ** Smokescreen ** Alpha Trion ** Prowl ** Blurr ** Arcee ** Chromia ** Perceptor ** Wreckers *** Ultra Magnus *** Bulkhead *** Wheeljack ** Computron *** Quickshot *** Afterburner *** Lightspeed *** Nosecone *** Strafe ** Volcanicus *** Grimlock *** Swoop *** Snarl *** Sludge *** Slug ** Defensor *** Hot Spot *** First Aid *** Blades *** Streetwise *** Groove ** Superion *** Silverbolt *** Air Raid *** Fireflight *** Skydive *** Slingshot ** Victorion *** Pyra Magna *** Jumpstream *** Dust Up *** Stormclash *** Skyburst *** Rust Dust ** Fortress Maximus ** Emissary * Mini-Cons ** Fixit * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman ** Wonder Woman * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing * Unicron Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Batman'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Trypticon Teletraan 1: The Transformers Database * Trypticon Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Males Category:Decepticons